Love Comes Slow
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: What if Near had come to save Sayu when she was kiddnapped? Near saves the girl his rival kiddnapped and slowly falls in love with her but what what if on of her Kiddnapers with Lima Syndrome gets Jealous? Will Near show his feelings or lose Sayu forever? NearxSayu and one-sided MelloxSayu
1. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Pairing: NearxSayu

Near was listening in on Mello's plan to trade Sayu Yagami for the notebook not even Mello would go that low Near looked up information on this girl her age was pretty close to his and she looked kinda smart he felt the sudden urge to meet her so he contacted the new L "I know all about the kidnapping" he said "L, if you don't mind I would like to be the one to trade the girl for the notebook"  
Near said "She will be staying at a hotel near my headquarters so it may be awhile until she goes home. By the way my name is N" Near said there was a sudden pause then Near heard L's disorted voice "Well N, how are you going to do it without the notebook?" The new L said Near thought for a moment then got an idea.  
"I will make a fake notebook but I need to see a picture of it first" after a minute a photo of a notebook appeard on the screen Near & Halle were then able to make a notebook that looked just like the one in the photo. The next day Near went to the mafia hideout to get Sayu it looked like a plain desert he took the fake notebook he made and held it above his head when a hatch opend up in front of him he walked down ready to make the trade. Sayu saw an albino boy who looked her age if not younger she wonderd who this boy was apparently so did her kiddnapper "Wheres her father?" She heard her kiddnappers voice say, "Her father caught the flu which is why I'm here" Near said with traces of lying in his voice he was shocked to see a guy in a mask shoot the glass Sayu was shocked as well (I think you know what happens next if you saw episode 28) Near helped Sayu walk after getting out of their all the way back he only focused on Sayu.

2 weeks later...

Sayu woke up in the room the mysterious albino put her in she didn't know his name during the time she time she recoverd she called him Snow because of his hair and skin there was a knock on the door she opend it and saw a box she opend it and there was a laptop that was so white that if you put on a black surface it would hurt your eyes she opend and a gothic N was on the screen "Hello Sayu Yagami I'm Near" the voice said "you may not know but i saved you when you were kiddnapped" Sayu then realized that the message was from Snow. "If you don't mind Sayu, I want to meet you at the park down the street from your location you might recignize me considering that you have seen my face this message will atuomaticlly be deleted after playing and you can us this laptop however you want I can't wait to see you" Near said and the screen went blank. "Me too Near" Sayu said as if he was there 


	2. Sad News

A\N: I'm writing this story cause ever since I started reading stories where one of the Wammy boys (all of them except A) are paired with Sayu my favorite one became NearxSayu and if you don't understand Lima Syndrome it's like Stockholme Syndrome in reverse where the captor develops fellings for the hostage any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Sayu was walking throgh the park looking for Snow or Near as he called himself she evantually found him on a bech playing with a toy robot, "You came." Near said looking up from the toy "Yeah, hi Near it's nice to see you again." Sayu said nervous she didn't expect to meet her hero outside of... there. "What do you want to do?" She asked th albino who started twirling his hair "we can go to the zoo." Near said returning to his robot "yeah I love animals." Sayu said happily they went to the zoo and saw all sorts of animals Near laughed at the pandas cause they reminded him of L. Sayu and Near were in the petting zoo Sayu giggeld when Near held a baby bunny rabbit "Near I had a great time with you" Sayu said happily "me too" Near said. Sayu hugged Near and whisperd in his ear "Thank you." and then her phone rang she picked it up Near tried to listen in but it was hard to hear suddenly Sayu started to cry "Near, my father died." Near then started to cuddle her and stroking her hair "it's OK I'll let you call me Nate." Near then kissed her forehead lovingly and started thinking "I only comfort people when I love them."

(Flashback)  
A 7 year old Near was walking towards the sound of crying he found Matt balling his eyes out and saw Mello playing a video game although all they did was bully him because he was the most smart he felt a strong liking for the 8 year old. "Whats wrong Matt?" Near asked rubbing his back "Mello took my video game away" Matt said between sobs Near then ran to his room and got a video game he had recently got from L and gave it to Matt. "Thank you Near" Matt said, Near and Matt then played happily with Mello scowling at them.

(Present time)  
Near smiled at that memory, that was the last time he rememberd feeling love he then smiled at the girl in his arms.  
"Lets talk to take your mind off the topic" Near said "sure Nate..." Sayu said sadly. "How old are you?" Near asked "19" Sayu said "your 1 year older then me" Near said "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Near asked "NO!" Sayu yelled with a red face "Why did you help me?" Sayu asked "I wanted to meet you." Near said embarrased "I have to go bye Near." Sayu said then left Near's face was pink when his own phone rang "Yes." "NEAR! Mello is holding a gun to Halle"s head."  
Near heard Giovanni's voice "I'm coming." Near said

Later..  
"Mello, if you really want to shoot me then go ahead and and do it." Near said with Mello aiming a gun at him Near felt like he was about to get shot "STOP! If you shoot him then the rest of us wiil have no choice but to shoot you too what wiil it solve if both of you die? Near heard Lidner say "you have a good point, besides I'm only here to get that photograph you have." Mello said "Of coruse I got it from our old friend Matt it's the only one no copies of it I've dealt with everyone who knows your face inside and outside of Wammy's House and right after Matt gave me this photo he vanished there is no trace of his whereabouts so he'll be quiet."  
Near said hoping he didn't throw the photo of him and Sayu at the zoo he was glad he didn't but he still couldn't find it "Is that the only buissness you had with me Mello?" Near asked "Near lets get one thing straight I have no intention of working together with you on this." Mello said "Yes I know." Near said knowing what Mello said the day he was told L died. "At the same I can't just take my photo and leave so I'll pay my debt, the killer notebook it belongs to a shinigami who ever touches it is able to see a god of death." Near was astounded by this an d thought if Mello convinced a shinigami to kill his partners and before he knew it Mello left it was then he realized where his photo from the zoo: it was in the hallway

A\N: CLIFFHANGER! And in the Anime Near just says it's from the orphanage but Ithought it would be better if it was from Matt and does anyone have any ideas and Near's love for Matt is like a brother sorry yaoi fangirls :P Review if you want to see yaoi :D 


	3. Kiss

A\N: OK since the photo ended up in the hallway the chapter starts off with Mello so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Mello looked at the photo of Near & Sayu he when the albino showed up to get her he thought Near would take her home and that would be the only time they would see eachother but he was wrong then he rememberd something: Sayu never kissed a boy. He rememberd her saying that when she first arrived and thought she would die all he had to was get her to kiss him and Near would get in 2nd for a change. "Wait, theres no way I could convince her to kiss me she must hate me." Mello said to himself he then started thinking about how it looked like Near was just going to walk on him like a welcome matt and thats when it hit him he could find a way to get her to kiss Matt considering she wouldn't reciognize him from anywhere he then started to look for Matt's location.

3 weeks later...  
Sayu was walking with a new friend she made shortly after spending time with Near they were currently talking about Kira.  
"So what do you think of him?" Sayu's friend asked "I don't know Lisa, it's because of him I got kidnapped but because of that I met Near." Sayu said remembering that Near saved her that day "do you like that albino kid?" Lisa asked "Near is like my brother to me." Sayu said explaing her feelings for him. "Oh my god look at that cute boy." Lisa said pointing at someone Sayu then saw the person she was pointing at he looked weird before she knew it she was pulled over to meet the stranger. "Hi I'm Lisa and tahts Sayu." Lisa said with excitment "I'm Matt." Matt said looking at them

Later Near was walking up when he saw Sayu, a girl and Matt looking at the city he walked closer he saw they were about to kiss.  
Near then ran up and slipped and fell on top of Sayu and wound up kissing her. "SAYU, I'M SO SORRY!" Near said with his face completley red "It's Ok Near." Sayu said brushing herself off, Matt then started running in defeat.

Later "How did it go?" Mello asked "I failed." Matt said "It's alright." Mello said holding Matt in his arms Mello then gave Matt a chocolate bar and they hugged.

A/N: YAY YAOI! Sorry for short chapter and I read the reviews and Guest Near doesn't love her yet but he's getting their review and vote for love square 


	4. I trust you

A/N: Welcome to Love Comes Slow chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Sayu was talking to Light on the phone about Near. She talked about from there trip to the zoo to how they accedentally kissed.

"It seems you have recoverd fast Sayu." Light said happiily. Their was then a sudden pause and sounds of pushing.

"Hello?" Sayu asked thinking someone tried to get on the phone.

"HI SAYU!" Sayu heard Matsuda's eager voice say. She sighed at that him of all people would get on the phone.

"How are you?" He asked with a happy voice.

"Fine." She said. Their was another pause and Light was back on the phone.

"Whats Near like?" Light asked like he wanted to know something important.

"He's a nice boy." Was all she had to say before she got another call.  
She said goodbye to Light and answerd the call.

"Hello." She said hoping it wasn't another prank call like yesterday.

"Sayu a mob of people are trying to get into a building." She heard Near's voice say.

"Yeah I know some Kira supporters are saying something about a group of people trying to catch Kira, so why are you telling me this?" Sayu asked her friend.

"I'm in that group." Near was shocked by that he looked a child, wasn't he aware he could be killed?

"Near why are you telling this to me?" She asked him

"Because your the only person I trust." Near said embarrased like the last time they ran into eachother. Sayu then blushed at that fact and rememberd he had trouble walking and he needed her help so he can walk farther then 7 miles.

A/N: OMG it sounds like Near & Sayu are starting to like eachother. Anyway see you later 


	5. Confessions

A/N: Chapter 5 of Love Comes Slow everybody get ready for Near & Sayu to confess their feelings. ENJOY! :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

A week later...

Sayu was talking to Misa on video chat on the laptop Near gave her.

"So how's Light doing?" Sayu asked her friend. Misa then jumped up.

"HE'S DOING GREAT!" Misa said but her happiness turned to depression "But we rarely see eachother." Misa then said. Misa then rememberd Sayu talking about someone named Near, the name sounded fammilar from somewhere but Misa could'nt remember where from.

"Well I'm glad Kira didn't get him like he did to my father." Sayu said. Misa then smiled.

"So... How's your boyfriend?" Misa asked. Sayu almost fell when Misa called Near her boyfriend.

"Near's fine." Sayu said. About 5 seconds later a video request from Near came on screen Sayu allowed him to join the conversation.

"Hey Sayu." Near said with his synthetic voice and the N on the screen.

"Near, can you please your real voice?" Sayu asked the albino. Near thought it over Misa was on video chat too so he should be safe if Misa, a suspect of being the second Kira doesn't see his face.

"OK." Near said using his real voice "Sayu I have to tell you something." Near said. Misa smiled with excitement.

"What is it Near?" Sayu asked already guessing what he was going to say. Near blushed before speaking.

"Sayu Yagami... I love you." Near said. Misa cheered at Near's sentence and Sayu blushed.

"I love you too, Near." Sayu said. Misa cheered again. Both Near & Sayu blushed.

"So are the two of you going to date now?" Misa asked. Sayu and Near thought.

"Yes." The two said in unison. Misa clapped in joy.

"I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE WHAT YOUR KIDS WILL LOOK LIKE!" Misa shouted. "And Near I already see you as my baby brother." Misa said to Near. Near then realized she meant that she wanted him & Sayu to get married.  
Near blushed said goodbye to his new girlfriend and turned off the computer.

"So what's with the confession?" Gevanni asked him. Near was mad that he listend in on his conversation.

"Nothing. I just had feelings for her for awhile and I had to confess. Besides her brother is a suspect she's gonna be depressed when she finds out." Near said.

"Don't you think she'll be more depressed to find out that her boyfriend suspects her only brother of being Kira?" Gevanni asked. Near shrugged and played with some toys.

A/N: I just realized something... This is around episode 32 so that means Mello & Matt are spying on Misa so do you think they heard what wnt on in the video chat? 


End file.
